


is there somewhere

by Torra_Katze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, everything's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torra_Katze/pseuds/Torra_Katze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember… The very beginning… The beginning of all this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	is there somewhere

I remember… The very beginning… The beginning of all _this..._

Back when…

**_You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,  
Flashing those eyes like highway signs…_ **

Back when we’d have to get rooms at trashy hotels to see each other because there was no way your family would approve of me, and I was living out of my car…

I didn’t know it wasn’t them you were hiding me from, but _her…_

**_Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder.  
I just wanna feel your lips against my skin._ **

I was the one who got you addicted to cigarettes, and I regret it every moment because, back then, I thought you were too pure for me. Maybe that’s why it’s come to this…

I should have known better…                    

**_White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life.  
You told me this is right where it begins._ **

God, you were so optimistic… I hated it in the beginning… how you’d smile and show off that one crooked tooth whenever I got you into bed…

**_But your lips hang heavy underneath me.  
And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me._ **

…but I could never hate _you_ … no matter how hard I tried to remind myself: your age, _my_ age… what I found out _later_ … you were supposed to be a fling.

We can both see how well that went…

**_I'm trying not to let it show, that I don't want to let this go.  
Is there somewhere you can meet me?_ **

I called you, late one night…

_“Can you meet me…”_ I said, and you said _yes_ …

**_'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings.  
And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._ **

Because… even though you had someone else… I couldn’t get enough of you… You made my head shut up… even if only for a while…

**_You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry.  
Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't see._ **

She knew nothing… about you, about _us_ … every one of those damn poems you wrote me… she thought they were about _her_ …

I knew better…

(I wish I didn’t…)

**_And I try to refrain but you're stuck in my brain.  
And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same._ **

I fucking hated it… You weren’t mine, no matter how much I wanted you… there were times you wouldn’t answer… wouldn’t show up because you were with her…

That’s why you were meant to be temporary…

You were already someone else’s…

**_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight.  
I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ **

Fuck… you looked so fucking sad when I told you… so torn and disappointed and hopeless, and that’s when I realized…

**_You're looking like you fell in love tonight.  
Could we pretend that we're in love?_ **

I wanted you… I still do… and you wanted me…

but you had her. You told me you couldn’t do that to her.

Fucking hypocrite… all this time…

You didn’t want to do this to her…

But the whole time you were doing it to me…

_**I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight.** _   
**_I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._ **   
**_You're looking like you fell in love tonight._ **   
**_Could we pretend that we're in love?_ **

I wish I could hate you.

I fucking wish I could… I wish I could destroy you and everything you stand for with me… I wish I had the power to forget you…

But…

I’d have to rip out my heart to do that…

And I’ve already given it to you…

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Halsey - Is There Somewhere


End file.
